


memories.zip

by SelahTheTeal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Legal Drama, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelahTheTeal/pseuds/SelahTheTeal
Summary: ________________Type of file:         Compressed (zipped) Folder (.zip)Opens with:         Windows Explorer                          [Change...]________________Location:             C:\Users\17282\DocumentsSize:                    50.8 MB (53267759 bytes)Size on disk:        51.2 MB (53687283 bytes)________________Created:               Tuesday, June 7, 2022, 00:47:33Modified:              Wednesday, July 12, 2023, 00:25:09Accessed:             Friday, 27 November, 2026, 15:48:58________________Attributes:            [ ] Read-only     [ ] Hidden                 [Advanced...]
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	memories.zip

**Author's Note:**

> A USB stick in the mud.


End file.
